Phoenix Potter- Harry's twin sister
by phoenix tears always heal
Summary: first book on here! Harry has a sister, but she was thought dead and left at the house. the School found her and took her for testing,skip a while and she and her friend are rescued by Dumbles! so yeah, not ruining anything else, please read though!
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own HP or Maximum Ride. Those rights go to their respective owners. This story is mostly HP but Max Ride ties in loosely. She is also in her second year.

I whimper. I can hear footsteps coming towards my crate. _"Zero, when he opens my door I'm running." _I say, or rather think. Zero, or Zera, can read, control, and put thoughts into minds. _"Yah, okay, just get me out to." _

"_wouldn't dream of not." _I say, responding to her. The footsteps stop by my crate. My door opens, and an old man bends down, looking disgusted. "Who the hell are you?" I ask.

"I am professor Dumbledore." He says, and I decide that if he will get me out of here I will go... until I'm out. I hear whitecoats coming, and I run to the button by the door.

"Zero? You ready?"

"ready as I'll ever be."

Dumbledore just look confused, so I smile and hit the button.

"SCHOOL'S OUT!" I yell as I look at all the experiments that could walk run. I make my way back to Dumbledore, where Zero is standing.

"we need to leave, now." He holds his arm out and I grab it,as does Zero. I feel a tugging at my navel, and suddenly we are at a castle. I look at Zero, and she nods. We both run and leap into the air. As we spread our wings, I notice Dumbledore pulling out a... stick, I guess. He says something and it stuns us. As we fall, our momentum slows, laying us gently at the ground. _Well shit. _I think. _That did not go as planned. _

_I know right? _Zero replies. I look at her and she's smiling. I start to smile too, but then Dumbledore comes over and helps us up.

"You should not have done that." He says. He then hands us each a letter.

"Hogwarts?! You named a school after a pigs skin disease?!" I give her a look that says 'shuttup!'

Dumbledore just ignored her and I read my letter. **(A/N the letter is in the book, I just don't feel like copying it. Thx!) **"Blah blah blah- potions? Can we make stuff explode?" He doesn't answer me, but instead starts walking toward the doors.

"You will need to go to Diagon Alley to get your supplies, and then you will stay here until the start of term."

I nod. I'm seriously confused, but then Zero puts into my mind _They're wizards. Apparently you have a brother named Harry Potter, and since we're twelve we're in our second year. He doesen't know about the Erasers or the whitecoats. He's disgusted with the way we were treated, and he has no idea whats up with the wings, and- wow. _"What?" I ask her. Dumbles look confused but brushes it off.

_Apparently you're famous. Everyone thinks you died when an evil wizard name Voldemort killed your parents. That's where you got that scar on your face from. Your real name is Phoenix Potter, and we will be sorted with the first years in... two days. He's about to take us to Diagon Alley to get our wands and our money and all that crap._

"So, Dumbles, whats up with me being famous and everyone thinks I died?" He looks confused

so I just point to Zero.

"Well, everyone thinks you died because-"

"yeah, yeah because some wizard named Mouldyshorts killed my parents and I was too quiet and Hagrid thought I was dead. That's when the school came and picked my up and tested on me."

He looks shocked, so I again point to Zera.

"She can read minds. So yeah, when are we going to Diagon Alley?"

"right now, grab on." I grab his arm and expireince that same feeling I had before.

"That is called apparation." Dumbledore says. "You'll need o get used to it- it's a common way to travel in the wizarding world." I just nod and loo around at the different buildings. I see a family of red heas with a black haired boy that everyone seems to be staring at.

_Zero, why is everyone staring at that boy?_

_Well... that's Harry Potter- your brother._


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

_Zero, why is everyone staring at that boy?_

_That's Harry Potter- your brother. _She replies.

Dumbledore takes us to a giant marble building with a bunch of goblins in it. I'm too busy looking around to notice that he says something to the goblin and gives him a key. He calls me over and Zero and I get in a cart.

It takes us to a vault filled with coins, but I have no idea what they are.

_The silver ones are sickles, the gold ones are galleons, and the bronze ones are knuts. Thats all you really need to know right now. _She puts in my mind. I grab my pouch that I always keep at my waist and fill it with coins.

"There- that's enough for both of us." I tell her. Then I see a picture frame and grab it. It's of two people who I guess are my parents, a boy who I guess is Harry, and a baby me. I realize that I look just like my mother, with the red hair and all. The picture is moving, but I'm in the wizarding world- anything is possible.

"Hurry up!" Zera says.

"I'm coming. Don't get your feathers in a twist!" She gives me a look that could probably kill me if look could actually kill.

We ride back up to see Harry and the redheads getting in a cart. I smile at him and he smiles back... then does a double take. I see him mouth mom, and I shake my head.

"You're scaring the poor boy. He honestly thinks you're his mum!" I laugh and look at Zera.

"you honestly can't believe that!" I say to her.

"I can read his mind! I know what he is thinking!" She laughs back at me. At this, the redheads are giving her funny looks.

"They heard you..." I say. She flushes red and we run away laughing.

Dumbledore left us, so I look at the list. We run around getting different things until all that's left is our wands.

"Okay... Olivanders?" I ask her.

"Sure." Zera says.

We walk in, and I start singing. She quickly joins in.

_Everybody cut loose_

_footloose_

_kick off your Sunday shoes_

_ooh wee-_

Then an old guy came in clapping. He looked like Einstein with flatter hair. I'm guessing that he was Olivander.

"Very good! Now, I'm guessing that you're here for your wands?"

"What else would we be here for?" Zero says, but you can tell that she's joking.

"I'll go first." I say.

"You look just like a girl named Lily Evans. She got married to James Potter... what's you're name?"

"Phoenix..." I look at Zero. She nods. "Phoenix Potter. The girl that everyone thought died."

He looks shocked, then hands me a wand.

"I have a feeling that this is the wand for you..." He trails off and I take the wand. A warm feeling spreads through me and I smile.

"This is it." I say, sure that is my wand.

"Interesting... this particular wand has a core of phoenix feather. The phoenix that gave this feather gave two others- one that gave you the scar on your face, and one that belongs to your brother."

I sigh, and wait on Zero to finish. When she finally finds a wand, we decide to get a pet. I find a tiger cub that will stay a cub forever, a dragon that curls around your wrist and is about the size of a small snake, and a phoenix. We decide that we will get all of these since they all seem to have a bond with me. I name the dragon _Fenga _which is Greek for glimmer. I named him that because of the blue sparkles going down his back. I name the phoenix Tears, because phoenix tears will heal- like mine. The tiger is a bit harder to name, but I finally decide on Thalia. I was a bit (read: majorly) obsessed with Percy Jackson, and now that I look at the card, and it says it can control electricity and I feel like it is fitting- Thalia, daughter of Zeus.

Zero picks out an owl for us to share and a cat that she names Snowball because it's pure black. We decide to name the owl Mr Bob Pants.

When we are done, we realize we have no idea where Dumbledore is and no idea on how we are getting to Hogwarts.

"So, how the hell are we getting to Hogwarts?" I ask Zero.

"Well there's a guy with extremely greasy hair that's coming our way. He has our names in his head and he's complaining about being a messenger for Dumbledore, so I'm guessing that he's coming to get us."

"Should we freak him out a little bit- he's about to walk right past us." I say

"Why not?" She says, and puts a thought into his head as well as mine.

_Hey Batman! You're about to walk right past us!_

He looks around, confused, and I'm rolling on the ground in laughter.

"You friggin called him Batman!" I manage to get out.

He looks over at us, and does a double take when he sees me. I manage to wave, and I hear another thought- _Why you looking at my friend like that, Batman? _I start laughing again. He starts heading over to us, and he looks at us before asking if we heard a voice. I share a look with Zero, and say, "No... are you sure you're mentally stable, Batman?" Zero starts laughing again, this time even harder.

"Of course we heard it, ding dong!" Zero says.

"Well then, let us be on our way, you two."

_Rude. He didn't even ask our names- although he probably knows you already. He thought you were a chica named Lily. _

I snort, and Snape looks at me funny.

"Grab my arm." He says, and I grab Zeros arm and look at him.

"No, I don't think we will." I concentrate on the thought of Hogwarts, and I feel the familiar heat of the flames surrounding me. Soon we're in the front entrance hall, and a stern looking women is staring at us in shock.

"Hello there!" I say. Who said growing up in a dog crate, escaping twice, and being captured again never taught me any manners.

Zero snorts. "It didn't teach you ay manners. You're just crazy!"

The lady is still staring at me, and I look away. Thankfully, Dumbledore comes in just then looking amazed.

"How did you get in here without Professor Snape?" He asks.

"Fire travel- you don't know me!" Then I just decide to start singing.

_What makes you beautiful?_ I think. Zero nods, and I start leading.

_Your insecure_

_Don't know what for._

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door._

_Don't need make-up_

_to cover up_

We are then interrupted by Batman- sorry, Snape walking in.

"Hiya Batman, whazz up?" He just gives me a strange look. Dumbledore is smiling, and the lady is suppressing a smile.

I reach down and pick up Thalia, make sure Fenga is on my wrist, and check to see if Tears is on my shoulder. Thalia shocks me, and I say, "Bad Thalia. Bad little tiger cub girl." Dumbledore is looking at me funny, so I look at him the same way.

"Thals controls electricity, to I named her after Thalia, in Percy Jackson." He looks like he has no idea what I'm talking about, and Zero is shaking her head. "Oh. You have no idea what I'm talking about, do ya Gandolf?" Zero is on the ground laughing, and Dumbledore is giving me a strange look.

_Snape's about to read your mind- walls up!_ I put my mind walls up and look at Snape.

"Bad boy. I'm not mentally stable, and I have things in my past you don't wanna know about." Zero starts laughing, and Snape looks shocked.

"Or me!" Zero says and I know that he's just trying to read either of our minds. I laugh and let them down, but start singing 'Red solo cup.'

I laugh at his face when he realizes what I'm doing, and he gives me the evil eye.

_Say your name is Lily Evans and you're here to haunt Severus._

_Why?_

_Because it'll freak him out. You apparently look just like your mum._

_Fine._

"My name is Lily Evans."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Zero is about to start rolling around on the floor laughing. Snape is staring at me with- is that pain in his eyes? By now Zero is rolling on the floor, and I have curled into a ball giggling.

"Alright Nix, you're in the death laugh. Time to drop you from a high window." Zero says, and she picks me up and goes outside. She unfurls her wings and take me about 1,000 feet into the air. Then she drops me.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five.. NOW! _I unfurl my wings and soar up. I notice Snape staring at me like I was a mutant freak- oh wait, I am. I start singing phoenix song, one of the many perks of being 4% phoenix. I hear another phoenix moments before I see it. I start talking to it.

Hi! My name is Phoenix, what's yours?

My name is Flaming Fire, but my master, as he is not able to communicate with phoenixes, named me Fawkes.

Would you like me to tell him your real name, Flame?

Yes, I would like that very much.

Who is your master?

Albus Dumbledore.

I fly down with Flame on my shoulder.

"Alright Dumbles, Fawkes's real name is Flaming Fire. I'm just calling him Flame, but yeah." then Zero comes down.

"So, where are we staying tonight?" She asks.

"you will be staying in the guest dormitories until you are sorted." The lady says.

"Dude, I don't mean to be rude, but what's your name?" I ask her. I'm really tired of calling her 'the lady.'

"Professor McGonagall." she says, "Pleasure to meet you."

She then tells us to follow her and she takes us to our rooms.

I'm pleased to find our that there is a music room close by. We go in there and sing until our throats are sore. We are both really tired, so we go to our rooms and sleep in beds for the first time in a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

When we wake up we decide to take a flight. We were told where the astronomy tower was, so we go up and Zero hops out the window. I see several teachers milling around below, so I ump out and yell "SUICIDE JUMP!" They all turn to see me, an when I'm about ten feet from the ground I hurl my wings out and fly.

"I can not believe you did that!" Zero said once we were flying over the forest.

"Yeah, well.

********************************time skip******************************************* "We gotta get back, it's almost time for the sorting." I tell Zero. We had been flying around doing nothing for a few hours, but now the sorting was about to begin.

When we arrived at the castle, the first years were just going in. We ran in after them, and I saw the Great Hall. I was kinda zoned out the entire speech, but I noticed when we went in. Dumbledore was starting a speech, and he started it with

'ahem ahem." I smiled at Zero and we both started singing.

_Hey baby won't you look my way_

_I can be your new addiction._

_Hey baby what you gotta say_

_all you're giving me is fiction..._

All the people who knew what we were singing started singing along at the chorus.

_I find out that _

_everybody talks everybody talks everybody talk.._

_it started with a whisperrrr_

_and that was when I kissed herrrr_

_and then she made my lips hurrrrt_

_I can't even chit chatttt_

_take me to your love shackkkk_

_mommas always backtrackkk_

_when everybody talks backkk_

When it was over, we bowed, and then I yelled, "Now that you have seen the beauty of our singing, you may continue!"

I didn't pay attention to the sorting until they called "Phoenix Potter." I just stood there looking around.

"Their talking about you!" Zero pushed me.

"Noooo... You know I don't have a last name."

"Yes you do, now go!"

"but I'm scawed!"

"You can friggin face an entire army of erasers, but you're scared to put a feral hat not your head?!" She said, as she slapped me over the back of the head (Gibbs slap.) By now everyone knew that we were just kidding around.

"Fine. But if I get eaten I will blame you." I said as I walk up to the hat. I put it on my head, but two seconds after it was on I got sorted into Gryfindor.

Then it was Zero's turn. "Flame, Zera!" I could see her grit her teeth at her name being called. After three seconds, the hat called out "Gryffindor!"

I can see a bushy haired girl, one of the redheads, and the boy who is apparently mt brother coming over to us.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley and Harry... Potter." She hesitated.

"It's because Harry is famous and you're supposed to be dead, you bimbo." Zero explained to me.

"Yeah, watch your heads around this one- she can read minds." I laugh at the looks on their faces. Then they suddenly look shocked.

"Batman is right behind me, isn't he?" I ask.

"Why yes, I am." Snape sneers. I turn around.

"Hiya Batman!" I chirp.

His eyes soften. "Hello Lil-." I turn to Zero with my eyebrows raised.

"he was about to call you Lily- as in, your mother." I laugh and stare and Snape.

"She's a mind reader, dumbo." He looks shocked- I can't tell if it's because I called him a dumbo or because she can read minds.

I turn around and ignore the looks Harry and his friends are giving me.

"So, what did ya wanna talk about?" I ask him.

"Dumbledore wants to see us after dinner." He says.

"alright." I agree.

************************************AFTER DIN-DIN!***************************8***

I follow Harry up to Dumbledore's office. He has no idea what the password is, so I just say, "Chocolate frogs." It opens up immediately

Harry looks at me like I was crazy.

"Why aren't you freaking out about the statue and stuff?" He asks.

"I've seen some crazy stuff in my life- Dragon hybrids, Bird kids, Wolf mutations- you name it, I've probably seen it." He just looks at me with- pity? I stare back at him, my own eyes as hard as a rock.

Then I yell, "I'M SPECIAL!" and walk up the stairs.


	5. AN don't report me plz!

PLEASE DUNZ REPORT ME FOR THIS!

I just needed to tell you guys about my style of writing.

I'm to lazy to look the conversations up online, or in the book, so I'll probably just follow the main plotline and look up the important convos.

I'll create around four chapters and then upload in bulk, so I'll upload like two days in a row and then not upload for a week, unless I feel genorous or something.

I do most of my work late at night, so tell me if there are any spelling errors.

Now onto a few upcoming things.

I may start a power rangers fanfic. Don't judge, I really like power rangers.

The flock will come in a little bit later in the story.

I may start a 'adopted by Skydoesminecraft' fic. If you don't like, don't read.

AGAIN DON'T REPORT ME FOR THIS I JUST NEEDED TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT CRAP!


	6. Chapter 6

**HERRO PEOPLEZ OF EARTH! There's a funny thing aobut this chappie- I had writers block and the only way I got over it was by listening to "Harry Potter In 99 Seconds' on a loop.**

As I charged up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office, I could only think about how Harry pitied me. I didn't want his pity, and I surely didn't want him to tell people about my past. So, I made up my mind to either kill him, or tell him not to tell anyone. I kinda just wanted to kill him.

When we got to the office, Harry was wheezing and out of breath but I was fine. I looked at him and thought '_What a wimp._' I glared at him as he caught his breath, and he just looked confused.

_Open the damn window._ Zero thinks. I run over and let her climb in.

"You know you could have just taken the stairs, right?" She facepalms. I give her a Gibbs slap (honestly, why is that not patented?) and turn to Dumbledore, who had just walked in.

"So.. Whaddya want Dumbles?" He looks at me strangely. "What? I'm a special retard!" He just looks even more strangely at me.

Then he tells us to sit. " Well, as you know Phoenix, you're Harry's brother. Harry, this is-"

I interrupted him. " The incredibly awesome, fiery redheaded, retarded, well mannered, FAMANDA SUPPORTING, PHOENIX POTTER, THE GIRL EVERYONE THOUGHT DIED!"

"You support Famanda? I thought for sure you'd be Finn-Charlene." Zero said, in response to my 'Famanda' comment.

"No way! Maybeck and Charlene belong together!" I tell her. Harry just looks confused, while Dumbledore looks impatient.

Time skip !

We sit in the Gryfindor common telling each other about ourselves. I leave out everything about The Flock, School, and basically anything to do with the wings. Therefore, a lot about my 'past' was left out. He told me about the Sorcerers Stone. I tell him about some 'muggle' books I read, my two favorites being Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Kingdom Keepers. Ron sat in with us during that, and he didn't know what Disney World was. Hermione explained it to him while I talked to Harry. I learned about his life with the Dursleys, and I told him aobut my 'huge, family, with a loving mother and no father.' I was sad about the lying bit, but I did spend time with Dr. Martinez, and the flock is like my family. I hope I'll see them again.

I heard a tap at the window, but when I looked out, all I saw was a bit of a pure white wing.

_Wait... white wing?_

**I know it's short, but I was trying to get one for you. Anddddd... FORDSHADOWING! **

**R&R**

**see ya later ya llama's!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Zero and I get our schedules, and find out that we share all the same classes as Harry. We have potions first. When we get there Batman gives us a death glare. I look at him with my Death to the llamas look. I killed someone with this glare once. It was funny. Max was the one that taught it to me, and hers is even better.

He looks taken aback, but then his features slowly mold into his usual sneer. I have to hold back a snicker at the look on Ron's face.

"Why were you having a stare-off with Snape?!" He mutters to me on our way to our cauldrens.

"Because he pisses me off." I whisper back to him, as we part ways to our desks.

I sit next to Zero, and she whispers to me "Gazzy and Iggy would love this." I nod. They would just blow stuff up.

_You're right. They would. Meet us outside at lunchtime. _I look at Zero, but she is as confused as I am.

_Angel?!_

_Yep, that's me! _

_We'll be there._

!timeskip!

During lunch, we went outside, and into the forest. We hear a rustling in the bushes and immediately drop into a defensive stance. Then Max comes out, along with the rest of the flock.

"Nudge!" Zero screams as she runs over to Nudge. I go over to Iggy and Gazzy and show them a bomb I made when I was bored in transfiguration.

We just wheeled around in the sky for a while, until we saw the one thing that could ruin any day.

_Erasers._

**A/N I'm sorry it's so short, but I needed to put something out there! I'm going to a sleepaway camp for a week, and I can't have any technology. So, ill update as soon as I get back!**


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N I'm sorry for the wait, and this will Prob just be a short chappie since I'm doing this in my iPhone.)

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or max ride… I tried to buy it with a llama, a frog, a button and 50 cents but they wouldn't sell it to me... ON WITH THE STORY!

Erasers. The bane of my existence.

We All launch into the air on max's command, and we hack and kick and punch with all of our might. I use the incendiendo (spelling?) charm a lot, even though I can do the same thing with my powers. This can doesn't take as much energy though. I feel the pain take over as I space out, giving an eraser a chance at my face. He had a good swing, and I was already beaten up. The last thing I remember was falling, and hearing Zero screaming my name.

When I wake up, I notice I'm in the infirmary. I start hyperventilating, until I see zero sitting calmly in a chair next to my bed.

"The flock?" I ask, and she looks up startled.

"Left. Didn't want to put us in any more danger by being here. Harry's been in here almost constantly. Sk have Ron and hermione, even though I think they forced Ron to come in here." I laugh at the last part, alerting Madame Pomfrey to my being awake. She hurries over to me and pronounces me clear to go, and I wave goodby as we leave.

(A/N again I'm sorry for being short but it's on my iPod and I wrote it all at 1:30 in the morning running Soley on caffeine and Danny Phantom episodes. I might start a danny phantom fanfic, but idk. Anyways, see ya!)


	9. Chapter 9

Please pm me with ideas!

It's time for dinner, and we go get cake. That's just all I want. Cake. Harry wants to know what happened, so I tell him I fell out of a tree I was trying to climb. Then we go to bed.

I know this chappie sucks, but I need ideas. Pm me with OC ideas, and things you think should happen! This is also the product of me eating cake while writing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Soooooo... sorry for the crappy chappie (lol) but I need to get some stuff done, but ANYWAY!**

**Zero and Phoenix were away from the flock because they went looking for food and got captured, but managed to warn the flock that there were erasers nearby and not to come for them. **

**Thanks to Oblivion-blade-princess, just cause. (She has an awesome Kingdom Keepers story, go read it, I COMMAND YOU! Tell her I sent you!**

**Thanks to Ishiguro Ayumu for the ideas, and I try, but I kinda... suck at staying focused long enough to make a long chappie, but ill try.**

**Voices in my head: ON WITH THE STORY**

**Harry Potter (who I keep in my closet): Petrificus totialus!**

**Me: SHUTTUP /blocks spell/ really harry?**

When I wake up in the morning Zero is jumping on my bed. I got used to her doing this in the Flock house, and I just push her off. She starts poking me, so I ignore her until she pushes me off the bed.

"Why do I gotta get up?"

"Pop-tarts." I get up immediately when she says this.

"WHERE?! GIVE ME NOURISHMENT!" she laughs as I say this. We walk down to breakfast, where the git and the bat and the cat are looking curiously at us, mainly because I walked in watching a power rangers episode and singing the theme song. Of course, Zero is helping me out, but it really all me. (power rangers in space...) I laugh at the look on the people's faces, the pure-bloods look bewildered at me, the half-bloods look like I'm retarded, and the muggle-borns are cracking up. I sit down and dive for the pop-tarts, and just look at everyone like, _I don't give a shit. _Then something unexpected happens.

**A/N I was gonna stop here but a plot bunnie bit me and this chappies too short.**

A small army of erasers stormed in. the teachers were immediately shooting spells at them... but they just rebounded and hit the students. I looked at Zero and nodded. We knew what we had to do.

We stood up and Ari saw us. He turned to us and said "Well well. If it isn't the little magic birdies. They want you back, ya know. They miss their little test subjects." I had enough. I leapt at him, and right before we got into the fight, I saw the Flock come in. I nodded at them, and then all heck broke loose.

*A/N I shall stop here for 3 reasons. 1- I have summer camp to morrow, 2- I like cliffys 3- I WILL POST SOON. I PROMISE.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, next chappie. Someone (Not naming names) pointed out that it's illegal to have a dragon and that you have to have permit for phoenixes. Let me explain... the tiger is her familiar, she just doesn't realize that she can talk to it yet. The aging spell... well it's magic, and if children can be 2% bird OR phoenix, anything can happen. The phoenix. It chose her because it recognized her phoenix DNA... heheh. The dragon. A new breed was found. It's the Miniature Spikeback. It's not dangerous, and it's perfectly legal to have them as pets. So, hope that clears things up (Igot the idea for the dragon from another fanfic with a snake.) but thanks for the critisism. I appreaciate it.**

I aimed a roundhouse kick at Ari. Then he spread out his wings and got up in the air, and I knew that I would have to follow him. I ditched my school robes and spread my flamey wings. We began to fight in the air, but I'm able to manage my wings better than he is, so I quickly gain the advantage. Soon he is knocked out and we drag him off to the side.

"Alright. Explain." Harry says. So I go into the story, with input from Nudge, and Zero, who takes over for me when I tear up at the mention of Billi and Meghan. Billi died, but Meghan was captured. We have no idea where she is, or if she has escaped. He looks at me with pity when we're done, so I change the subject.

"Max, what are you guys doing here?" I ask her.

"We heard the erasers thoughts. Glad we came- there's no way you guys could have taken them all down." I don't reply, and instead start thinking. Not really about anything, just thinking. Then it's time for dinner, which the Flock decides to come to.

We get there before anyone else, so I magic up two I-phones. (**A/N I know that tech doesn't work at hogwarts, and if it did then it would be some Siriusly powerful magic to conjure them up... but FANFICTION!) **I place a charm on them to make them louder, then hand one to Zero. They have unlimited money, unlimited memory, and they are just plain awesome. I get _When I Grow Up _from Matilda on them. I then climb up on the Gryffindor table, and motion for Zero to get on the Slytherin one.

The students come in, and stare at us. Draco sneers; but I honestly don't care. I tell Zero to do the dance we made up a while ago, then hit the play button.

The song starts to play;

_When I grow up_

_I will be tall enough to reach the branches that I need to reach to climb he trees you get to climb when you're grown up.._

_And when I grow up_

_I will be smart enough to answer all the questions you need to know the answers to before youre grown up_

_And when I grow up_

_I will eat sweets every day on the way to work and I will go to bed late every night_

_and I will wake up-_

just then, Snape comes n and stops us.

"Detention, Mrs. Potter, Mrs. Flame!" we get off the tables and eat breakfast, then go to our fist class- Defense.


	12. Hiatus SO SORRY

I'm so sorry you guys…

This is on hiatus. The notebook I had all my chapters in got lost. I haven't updated cause I wanted to try and find it, but no luck. I'll write the chapters again, and probably better, but until then, cya!


End file.
